


亭亭如盖

by AvyLeston



Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 翅膀梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19123141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvyLeston/pseuds/AvyLeston
Summary: 架空，天使梗设定并不完善  耶稣是流落人间的天使，没有记忆，犹大是归属地下商会的赏金猎人





	亭亭如盖

　　他第一次见到那个天使时，它被关在笼子里。

　　准确说是“他”，但显然并不被人类待见。

　　“耶稣之灵”

　　这是这件卖品的名字。

 

　　  
　　  
　　天使头一次来到人间，被深海的颜色迷住，正想要飞低些去看看，捕鱼的鱼叉便把他拽了下来。

　　马戏团买下他，粗暴地把挂着粗制滥造饰品的金属链子深深勒进羽翼间隙，挣扎间纯净的羽毛染上了深红的血迹。

　　他们用鞭子抽打他逼他飞起来表演，由于不明白人类意图甚至会被观众扔各种东西砸。

 

　　  
　　  
　　犹大穿着工作服溜进展馆，提前为这票踩点。

　　天使静静地坐在他面前的金属笼子里，伤痕累累的翅膀低垂着。

　　拍卖会的人甚至没有替他处理那些嵌进血肉里的链子。

　　这是因为已经有买主要定他了，匆匆举办的拍卖会不过是个形式。

　　该亚法派人在天使身上装了发信器，雇了犹大来把它偷出去。

　　犹大一开始有些疑惑像天使这样被视作动物的卖品，起价怎么会被炒得这么高。

　　有人传说天使曾治愈一个乡下的断手农民，也有人说那是个用拐杖戳他的瘸子。

　　这说明他也许是真的天使，并不是人间的什么变异生物。

 

　　  
　　  
　　即使被人类这样伤害，在犹大撬开笼子的时候他的脸上仍然静若止水，丝毫没有惧色。

　　犹大没法强行带走他。于是在他面前放低姿态蹲下身来，带着警惕地向他伸出手。

　　天使的神色温柔至极。

　　他爬到犹大面前握住他的手，带着犹大从未见过的眼神轻轻触碰抚摸他的脸颊。

　　耶稣啊……

　　天使对犹大的感叹词有了反应，歪头朝他眨眨眼。在犹大把他带回家之后才知道这是天使的名字。

 

　　

　　  
　　作为偷窃兼鉴别艺术品的专业人士，犹大用上了职业水准的耐心把耶稣面朝下压在床上细细地替他处理那些翅膀上的糟心玩意儿。

　　先不说那些粗制滥造的饰品，光是细链的材质就用了最次的。结实，但光挂着就能让皮肤过敏，然而它们划伤了耶稣的皮肤，甚至有些伤口还被勒得很深。

　　犹大把那些捆得毫无人道的细链轻柔地解下来，清理完伤口把羽毛一根一根用湿布擦洗洁净。

　　耶稣对他来说就是一堆钞票，现在这堆钞票又能多出几叠了，他这样告诉自己。

　　既然买主答应让他先验货再转手，把小宠物打扮漂亮点也挺有意思的，他不介意让自己的名声更好点儿。

 

　　

　　  
　　只是有一天夜里，犹大被噩梦弄得一身冷汗。他梦见自己把耶稣卖了，然后他打理得如艺术品一般的翅膀被折断，残酷的刑罚开始在耶稣身上实施……

　　然后黑暗的梦境被白光一点点净化，耳边悠远动人的歌声逐渐清晰，才一睁眼就看到耶稣抚摸着他的前额，温柔地笑着唱歌。

　　这是天使的本能，净化邪恶与苦痛。犹大抓住耶稣的手这样想着。

　　犹大还是把耶稣搂进怀里抱了很久，即便他也看到了卧室里被耶稣翅膀碰掉的各种物品。

　　这里对耶稣来说太小了。犹大因此把他转移到了一个露天花园，白天让他在里面玩，晚上就带回屋里。

　　

　　

　　犹大每天早上都会怀着紧张的心情开门确认耶稣没有离开，虽然他并不知道自己为什么要给耶稣去留的自由。

　　犹大常常看着他发呆。

　　耶稣最喜欢坐在最大的那棵树上，套着犹大给他找的白袍子，和停在手指上的小鸟交流。

　　他也常常在上面唱歌，等到晨阳爬上来，鹅黄的柔光就从树叶罅隙里倾斜而下，啁啾的鸟雀都盘旋而至。

　　耶稣在这里很开心，犹大能看出来这个。他想他从前攒下的那些名画藏品，花两个月来转手应该不难。

　　本来是以备不时之需的一笔财产，但实际上也没那么重要。那些应该足够给耶稣买下一片森林，要有明净的湖泊和清澈的溪流，要有蔚蓝的天和缱绻的云，再来栋宽阔明亮的小房子。

　　他又摇了摇头，为这不切实际的想法苦笑。莫非他的良心被天使的歌声清洗出来了不成，现在他卖掉耶稣的想法差不多已经消亡殆尽。

　　耶稣本来对他来说本来是一笔够他挥霍很久的巨款，但看着耶稣在草地上捧着鲜花去闻的样子，他觉得有什么东西变得不一样了。

　　耶稣总不听他的话飞到别处去，最后带回来些园子里没有的花草甚至是小动物，犹大只好哭笑不得地替他养着。

　　有时候犹大站在花园里剪草，耶稣还会趁他不注意从身后搂住他的腰，带着他猛地飞上天空去云层上看下面的景色。

　　犹大就会全程喊着耶稣的名字让他放下他，最后两个人一起摔到草地上翻滚着打闹。

 

　　

　　  
　　午后该亚法的电话惊醒犹大，他必须把天使在一周之内交给地下商会，否则就按道上规矩处置。

　　那天犹大沉默了整个下午，吃了晚饭就回房了。那晚的噩梦他把耶稣关在了门外，第二早也躲开了耶稣担忧的手。

 

　　

　　  
　　他不能像以往留住自己喜欢的油画那样做一幅赝品给买主。他关闭了园子，开始去处理一些事情，在交易的前一天带耶稣去了山顶的悬崖，取下了发信器。

　　该亚法应该过一会儿就会发觉了，犹大掏出腰上的枪，上好膛握在手里，以看动物的眼神看着他。

　　你走吧，你已经给我惹了够多麻烦了。我不想再看见你，趁我还没后悔。

　　放你走可能是我这辈子做的唯一一件好事。

　　犹大叹了口气。

　　我跟他们没什么区别，不过是在玩弄你，别以为我是他们当中好的那个，我会打你的。你现在不走我就杀了你。

　　天使无动于衷。

　　犹大啧了一声，往耶稣面前的地面上开了一枪，紧接着又瞄准了扣动扳机，子弹往耶稣的腿上擦出一道刺目的伤口。

　　耶稣疼得一个不稳，靠着翅膀的力朝后方滑了两米，然而望向他的眼神甚至没有疑惑不解，而是纯粹的悲伤与心疼。

　　说不定他现在想着要净化一下我身上的罪恶呢，犹大自嘲地想。

　　天使忽然飞到他面前，不由分说地轻轻吻了他的唇，犹大在这个吻里看到了自己汹涌迸溅的泪水。

 

　　

　　  
　　他突然朝着耶稣怒吼着要他滚，胡乱地朝地面和天空放枪，耶稣因此躲闪着退远，难过地朝远方飞去了。

　　这就对了，犹大想。

　　那些泪水还是决堤了，他颤抖着肩膀跪在草地上，朝着耶稣离去的方向撕心裂肺地大喊。

　　耶稣，回家。耶稣，回家。

　　他最终在商会找来之前饮弹自尽了，狂风骤雨跟着笼罩全城。该亚法带人冒雨搜寻了整夜，只找到带着那把血污的枪支。

　　该亚法回到那个园子时，却发现犹大早就做了准备，将死后的财产转让给别人保管，安保人员严防死守，他无法进入搜查。

 

　　  
　　  
　　当多年后玛丽遵照信中的约定来领取园子的使用权时，里头已是一片杂草丛生，破败荒芜的景象，独独有棵大树无需人的照料仍旧长得枝繁叶茂。

　　周边的人说那棵树永不落叶，一年四季都有飞鸟在树上安家。

 

　　  
　　  
　　玛丽打开生锈的锁，在老房子里走了一圈来到园子里。

　　那棵树比远看上去要大，阳光泼洒而下，鸟雀叽叽喳喳地在枝桠间窜来窜去，整片树根所蔓延的草地都生机勃勃地开满了鲜花。

　　她蹲下去，看那块被粗壮树根环抱着的土壤，白色的小花下面埋着巨大的翅骨，下面怀抱着两具难舍难分的白骨，分不清彼此。

　　他们回家了，她想。


End file.
